


Fox With a Knife What Crimes Will He Commit

by CertifiedPissWizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, fox voice: selfcare got me a promotion and a boyfriend, the power of fox, the power of many knives, the power of self care, the shortest fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedPissWizard/pseuds/CertifiedPissWizard
Summary: healthy sleeping and eating and unhealthy caffeine habits let fox galaxybrain and save the republic
Relationships: background vox - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	Fox With a Knife What Crimes Will He Commit

Fox. Has gotten 16 hours of sleep. He has eaten actual food. He has consumed 3 large coffees. He has achieved his ultimate energized form. He can see sound. He has discovered the heart of the Seperatist movement and its name is Palpatine. He also found like. 12 knives. He has no idea where the kriff they came from, but he does have the hubris to go wild and cause problems. Like destroying the government of the Republic. Because the chancellor is a Sithlord. And rude. And refuses to do his own paperwork. Fox has energy and 12 knives and he knows what he's planning on doing. He knows how to hide a body. He's got this. 

So, he climbs out the window and hurls himself onto the rooftops, so he can run to the senate building and stab Palpatine a lot. Many times. With each of his twelve knives. He's going to go wild. He's going to go crazy. He's going to go stupid.

It's easy to get there and get into Palpatine's office. Then he stabs Palptine. It's satisfying. It's quick. It's easy. And it's free! Then he does it again. With each of his knives. He shoots him some for good measure. Once again- it's quick! It's easy! And it's free!

He somehow doesn't get caught. The war ends. He and his brothers get rights. He somehow doesn't get caught. He gets a boyfriend. He somehow does not get caught. He becomes the chancelor. All is well in the world.


End file.
